Stars Shine
by SophieNewman
Summary: Celia Taylor, a girl born in the past, decides to leave. Leave her Ceciderunt Stellae coven sisters, her hometown, and travel to a small town, Forks, Washington. Her past collides with her. And she meets a particular spirit warrior she doesn't quite get... "I hate imprints," he muttered, brushing past me as I glared at his head. "Bastard," I growled and he turned, glowering at me.
1. Prologue: The Chase and Fall

**Hello, guys. This is my first Twilight fanfic, hope you like it. This is just a prologue (if you could call it that) so that you could get a glimpse of the story. Review!**

* * *

What _is going on here? _I thought this as I ran through the dark forest, fast. Running for my life. Running away from the cold, white creature who would kill me, destroy me, for good. I couldn't hear it, but I could sense it's terrifying presence, moving silently, fast as hell. It was taking it's time, I knew. Enjoying this. I was no match for this creature. No one -or no thing- could ever be. Or so I thought. Maybe- no, _definitely-_ I could have defeated it if I had even a bit of power left in me. Only, I was exhausted like no one would believe. It was bloody murder, running like I was.

Suddenly, I was tackled to the ground, and I heard a couple of _cracks_. I realized that that was the sound of my bones breaking, under the creature that had tackled me, it's inhuman strength crushing my comparatively weak and delicate body. Through the quickly ebbing shock, I came to the conclusion that I had a couple of broken ribs and broke my left wrist bone. The pain was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I never did have broken bones before. But from the descriptions my friends had given me, there'd been no mention of the burning sensation. The fire, coursing through my body, burning in my veins. The pain, so hot and blinding. I couldn't think anymore, couldn't feel anything, other than that.

The scream that had been building up in my throat since the beginning of the chase tore free. I screamed, because of the blinding pain. I thrashed about wildly, my limbs jerking about, un-coordinated, by body convulsing in on itself, shaking, jerking, up and down, side to side.

My eyes were blurred, with tears of pain and the fire that seemed to exist everywhere. But I could still see the creature-if I could see clearly, now, the first thing I would have noticed were it's eyes, crimson and bright; then, it's feral snarl and in the end, it's beautiful body, white and vaguely masculine- standing, or, more specifically, crouching, as it growled quietly at something behind me. At least, it sounded quiet to me. I couldn't tell for sure. The roar of the fire drowned out all other sounds.

An equally ferocious-if not a lot more-growl responded. The growl seemed to say, _Leave her alone. She is _mine. I wished I could see who-or what- it was, so that I'd know the horrors that awaited me when the terrible, unbearable pain was gone. _If _it was gone. It felt never-ending. And it _hurt._ The pain was unbearable.

I must have whimpered pretty loudly, or screamed higher than before, just then; I didn't know.

Just then, the other creature, the one behind me, pounced the white figure in the front. Right on top of it. It ripped the white thing's throat off, but, when I expected to see blood-I didn't know why; this thing was obviously not a human-there wasn't any. I just heard a sort of dull ripping sound, and through my blurred vision I saw a body fall, and, with it, heard a soft _thump. _I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw something pale, white, with a shock of black, rolling on the grass a few feet away from the body. Say, a head. Another scream escaped my throat, one of pain and utter terror. If something could kill that bastard of a vampire, the most powerful creature I had ever seen till now, then surely, my end must be coming now. For, if someone-or something-that could kill something like the vampire, then it must be all-powerful. Ruthless, I would guess. Merciless. Ferocious.

I screamed and gasped as a fresh wave of pain and the realization-the realization that I was going to die, for sure, finally-hit. I came to acceptance with that fact. The little bit of hope that I'd survive this, live to see the next day, the hope that I didn't realize I still had in me, shed away.

Then I caught a proper glimpse of the creature that had destroyed the bloodsucking demon. Even through my blurred vision, I vaguely recognized the figure. It was not any of the horrors I'd expected. In fact, I recognized it- as a wolf. It was bigger than most- okay, _way _bigger than most- but it was still discernible. I nearly sobbed in relief, but instead let out another scream. The pain was blinding, deafening, somehow. I knew I had a few minutes left.

So. It was just an animal. A relatively peaceful one, I thought, as I recalled Jacob's message. _Don't worry about the wolves, Lia. They won't hurt you. Trust me, they'll protect you, from danger. _I had been confused at his vague message then, but understood now. They were like guardians, protecting the people of this town from creatures like the leech, the one that was destroyed. One that was, literally, out for our blood.

If I weren't so close to dying, then I would find this situation almost comical. _Who knows what the small towns hold? What secrets it hides? _My grandmother's warning- if you could call it that -before I left for Forks. I hadn't known then, but she was right. I found myself replaying special moments in my life right then.

I wanted this to end quickly. Painlessly. If I was going to die, then I wanted it to be quick and painless, not this medieval torture session that I was being put through now. No, a medieval torture session could never compare to this. I knew it was cowardly, hoping to die peacefully, but I never was all that heroic.

Just then, I felt that I couldn't take it any more. And like that, I felt a deep chasm open up, somewhere deep in my sub-concience. It offered me relief from the pain, the burning. It offered me a painless few minutes. But it was wrong. The pain would follow, continue to burn me. The chasm wouldn't help me; it would just pull me in deeper, and I knew that, once I went in, I would never be able to back out. But still, I was desperate. I think, in a way, I thought it would offer relief, even though I knew it wouldn't. I screamed again, this time louder and more persistent, as the pain got worse. I didn't think it _could _get any worse.

That was when I decided it, as the chasm of darkness stretched below me, around me. I screamed for the last time.

Then I fell.

* * *

**WHAT JUST HAPPENED?**

**Yes, I know she screams a lot, but she's been bitten, as (I hope) you know. Don't worry, she doesn't die. (Maybe). But read on to find out. This is just a prologue, so it comes some where in the story. It may well be repeated. Don't worry, I'll do my best to make the story as good as possible (and that's me saying it). Hope you like it! (Or will). Review!**

**~ Sophie**


	2. Leaving

Looking around the Bush Intercontinental Airport, I saw, yet again, the number of people that had come to see me off. My grandmother, mainly, and the rest of the witch's coven. Smiling and tear-stained faces of fellow sisters looked back at me. Delia, a particularly close sister of mine, came forward and hugged me tight, and I could feel the wet of her tear-stained cheeks as she put her head on my shoulder. I patted her back soothingly while she said, "I'm going to miss you, Celia. I hope you have...a good time, I guess." She gave a slightly nervous laugh.

I replied, my voice slightly wobbly and face just as tear-stained, "Sure. I mean, it's just a small town, Del. It's not like there's gonna be danger 'round every corner, now, is it?"

My grandmother's young and vibrant-sounding voice called from behind Delia. "Oh, I wouldn't be so quick to judge, dear. Who knows what the small towns hold? What secrets it hides? For all we know, the problems that were over there might be the same as they were here, two centuries ago..." I cringed slightly, but my grandmother noticed and gasped quietly, "Oh dear. Sorry, hon, I didn't mean to bring that up." Her pretty face crinkled up into a small frown.

Ah, yes. She was still young and pretty-looking, despite the fact that she _was _my grandmother. She looked about twenty-seven, although she was around five centuries old. Born during the late 1600s, she told me. She had specified, but really, I don't listen very well. She was the oldest witch in our coven, Ceciderunt Stellae- which, roughly translated, means falling stars. Weird, I know, but somehow suitable, I guess. And how, you must be wondering, is a twenty-seven-year old woman my grandmother?

Ah, just a case of tough luck. Two centuries after she became a witch, Contessa Taylor, a lovely bright young woman at the top of her game (so to speak), hooked up with a man whom she had considered to be a 'complete gentleman'. The man left soon after he had discovered they were due to have a child, the bastard. She had a child nine months later, a cute little baby girl called Lilliana. The girl grew up to be a very pretty woman who married a man, my father, David. They had two children, first a beautiful baby boy, and then a cute little baby girl. That was me.

My family grew up in a good home, my father was caring, he was successful; my mother was a kind woman who loved us all very much. She was the reason this family was together for dinner every night. We would sit in front of the fire everyday in the evening till my brother turned seventeen and left. I was fifteen then. Two years later, we heard news of him. The first time in a long time, really. He had died. His body had never been found.

The emotional surge that I'd felt that day, when my brother had left, was like nothing I'd ever felt before. It had awakened me, awakened the power inside me. The vast expanse of sorrow, rage, anger, confusion, hatred towards the person who had killed him, and most of all, fear, had boiled within me that day, blurring my vision, and it had felt as if everything was tinted in red. I was afraid then, I remembered. So afraid that I had curled into a tiny ball in my backyard, the awakening taking place.

The process did not hurt; of course not. In fact, it did not cause any pain or anything remotely hurtful, because you didn't feel anything. Just numbness. The thing is, the awakening would amplify your currently strong emotions, so you didn't feel anything. It's basically like an overriding of emotion. That's how you become a witch, y'know? A strong surge of emotion is all it takes, and bam, the process starts. It usually starts around sixteen and older, but in some special cases, it can happen earlier. Or way later. You remain numb for up to thirteen minutes, then suddenly have powers you never knew you had.

The rest of the coven smiled and gave their hugs and goodbyes. Then, ten-year-old Sherrie came forward and hugged my waist. She was one of the special cases, the ones who grew up too fast. Parents had died in a car accident just five months back. The strong emotional surge had awakened her. She wasn't frozen forever at ten, of course. Her physical growth would continue till sixteen, the ideal age. And of course, her mental growth won't be deranged, or what not. Then she would stay frozen. I sighed, thinking about the fact that this wouldn't have been a life I'd have chosen for my loved ones. Immortality can suck, real bad. The only reason I hadn't killed myself yet was because of my coven sisters.

I slowly detached Sherrie from my waist and knelt down. I gave her two kisses on each cheek and said goodbye, hugging her tight. "I'll miss you, Cherrie girl," I whispered softly against her hair. She gave a nervous sort of laugh, and went back to join Delia in the crowd, letting the others say their goodbyes. _Too young, _I thought yet again. _Too young for this. _But, in a way, this was the best option. She was away from those wacky foster homes and orphanages, at least. She had a real home, here, with us.

_And you're leaving that home, _I thought to myself solemnly. Contessa came forward and gave me a quick, short hug. Pulling away, she looked at my face with what could only be described as a grandmotherly love, and said, "You be careful, dear. I do hope you enjoy yourself, and finally finish high school! Oh, and," she said with a wink, "try not to blow anything up." I grinned for the first time in that morning. Then I turned, gave my last goodbyes and hugs to my sisters, then got into the airport. I checked in and boarded my flight.

_From: Houston, Texas,_ the ticket said.

_To: Port Angeles, Washington._

I was leaving for Forks.

* * *

**Hello! So, this wasn't what you expected, now, was it? So...I hope you like it so far. And, yes, I know. This chapter is short. But what was I supposed to do? I really had no idea what else to put in there, but I think you get the basic idea. So, yeah, she's a witch. Yay!**

**Anyway, thank you, Cassie-D1, for reviewing! And also, thank y'all people who did, for favorite(ing) and following the story. This keeps me going! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I am able. Thanks!**

**To the Guest who reviewed: Is this the change you were expecting? I removed the DC, like you told me to. Thanks for your review, anyway. :)**

**~ Sophie **


	3. Temporary Home

**AN: Oh my God, I cannot believe how many favorites and follows this story has gotten. Thanks, y'all! I love you people! Anyway, since this story has turned out to be oh so loved, I will do my best to update as soon as possible, for the next few chapters, anyway. Enjoy! (Oh, and by the way, I made a small, slightly big, change. Celia Taylor's hometown is in Houston, not Dallas. And, therefore, she will be leaving Houston, not Dallas. Sorry. Just re-read the first para and last lines in the previous chapter).**

* * *

The moment the flight landed, I switched on my cellphone. I already had ten new messages. I sighed quietly. _They already missed me. _I felt a tiny pang of regret. Just a tiny one, mind. I just had to go away, at least for a while. I mean, don't get me wrong, I loved the place, Texas. I was born and bred in Houston, a true southern gal.

I smiled slightly at a memory that had just come to me, of me and my brother when I was twelve and he fifteen. We were running around the backyard of our neat little cottage, me screaming my head off playfully, he chasing me, hands held out in front of him. We had had so much fun then. My smile faded as I remembered him leaving, just two years after. I was so damn mad at him. I hadn't come out of my attic bedroom to see him off. When he had come upstairs, I had screamed atrocities at him, filthy stuff for a fourteen-year-old like me. I cringed at the memory. Now I wished I had seen him off, hugged him, kissed his cheeks and told him I loved him and always would, no matter what.

Tears were pooling into my eyes at that. Right now. At the airport, with a thousand people around, at the luggage terminal. _Pull yourself together, Celia, _I thought, shaking my head, wiping at my eyes. I stood at the end of the luggage terminal. My baggage was coming my way, and I moved towards it, putting my hands out to grab a hold of it. A voice behind me interrupted my progress.

"Let me." I turned around to find myself looking at a boy - around seventeen, I would guess - moving forward, past me, taking my luggage and setting it on the floor. I politely let him, and when he looked up - or should I say, down; that guy was _tall _- I smiled and said, "Thanks."

"Anytime," he replied, before turning around for a while. As he did so, I thought, _Uh, what? Do I look like a weak little girl who needs the big strong man to carry my luggage for me? Wow. Sexist ass._

Yeah, I was a sassy bitch. Don't judge me.

He turned around then, with a huge smile on his face, and said, "Hello. I'm David. What's your name? Do you live in Port Angeles, or are you just coming for a visit?" His eyes glinted slightly in the end, and his face had a look that I didn't like.

So, keeping a fake smile plastered on my face that I knew he was too stupid to see, I tuned in to his aura. Yes, his aura. I could do that, and I didn't like what I saw. That sounds a bit morbid, no? But, really, I just didn't like people with this aura. It consisted a majority of dark and murky pink color, which signified an immature or dishonest nature. Textbook definition.

I didn't even think I had to check his aura, really. I could see that he wasn't trustworthy. Just by looking.

Yeah, I had _major _trust issues.

I said, to the 'untrustworthy' boy, "Uh, not Port Angeles. Actually, I live in Forks. With my husband." The boy was so shocked that his face went blank, and I resisted the urge to laugh. I gave the poor guy one last, smug look, before dragging my luggage to the exit terminal.

I stood there, waiting, until I vaguely recognized a battered blue Ford, from the descriptions given to me by Lyla. The person who was driving the car got out, and I allowed a small smile to enter my features. Real one, this time - and let me say, I do not smile easily. She looked so jumpy, and a bit over-excited, a bright and light pink color pulsing in her aura. I realized then that I was still tuned in to surrounding auras, and quickly tuned out.

Emily Young, our 'correspondent,' made her way across the half-full parking lot, and smiled as she said, "Hello, Celia. Finally glad to meet you." She held out her hand and I shook it, but then she pulled me into a hug, and I was taken by surprise. I hugged her back rather awkwardly and pulled away.

Emily Young was a really beautiful looking girl who looked like she was in her early twenties, standing at a height of 5'6". She had the signature black hair, dark almond shaped eyes and copper colored skin that was said to be common among the Quileutes. She had three long scars on the right side of her face from hairline to her chin and they extend down her right arm to her hand. The scars did not make her look ugly, or deformed. They actually enhanced her beauty, and she wore those scars with pride, not bothering to hide them. The term _battle scars _suddenly popped into my mind as I thought about them. I smiled at her again.

"Hello, Emily. I assume Lyla told you about me? I mean, I just needed a place to stay-" I stammered, and fought the urge to hit myself. _Of course_ she knew that I needed a place to stay. And _of course _Lyla told her about me. Why the bloody else would she be standing here, picking me up? God, I always acted this way around the pink auras. Their giddy energy was contagious.

Emily smiled, unfazed by my stammering. "Yes, all's good. Do you want to get in the car now? I suspect it's going to rain soon, and we wouldn't want you getting all wet, now, would we?" Indeed, it looked like it would start raining any moment, what with the dark clouds gathered over. I got in the car, easily lifting my heavy luggage bag and dumping it in the back. I slid in the passenger seat and Emily started the car. We rode in a companionable silence for the rest of the trip.

* * *

Jacob Black - POV

_Emily's coming. Phase back - even you, Jacob - and head over there. We have a guest, _Sam passed his thought to the rest of us.

But who exactly the guest was, I never found out. Sam knew how to hide his thoughts from the pack - which was unbearably frustrating, if you ask me.

At the edge of the woods, I phased and pulled on the frayed denim shorts that I normally carried around with me. I heard the sound of paws thudding on the ground behind me and a moment later Sam and Embry appeared, then phased. I respectfully averted my eyes as they changed. I turned around and started to walk to walk towards Sam's place, knowing the other two were following close.

I opened the door casually, as though I were entering my own home rather than Sam. But then, I spent more time here than in my house, so why not? I saw a smiling Emily in the kitchen, most probably baking brownies for us pack of dogs (pun intended). She turned around at the sound of the door opening, and she gave me a small smile before she broke into a grin, looking over my shoulder. I didn't have to turn around to see that she was grinning at Sam; she ran over to him and gave him a hug before kissing him. I averted my gaze, feeling an unwanted pang of jealousy. If only I had something like that with Bella...

Embry waved his hand in front of my face and grinned, saying, "Hey, anyone there? Done thinking about the universe's problems, Jake?"

I gave smiled slightly and said, "Shut up, Embry."

Emily pulled away from Sam and said, "Embry, Jake, the table isn't going to set itself. Our _guest,_" she stressed on the word, "will be coming downstairs soon. I don't want her to think we're a bunch of careless idiots who can't set a table."

Embry chuckled and I smiled, before the both of us made our way to the kitchen, setting up the table. Embry looked up at me and asked, "So, Jake, who do you think is the surprise guest? Another cousin of Emily's? A friend of hers? I really don't know why Sam couldn't tell us." His eyes burned with curiousity, and I'll admit; I was curious too.

Sam's voice called from the living room, "Just so you know, she's a friend of Emily's who's gonna be staying with us for a while before getting her own place. Now, be nice," he added.

Embry and I sniggered. "_Now, be nice_," Embry imitated and I clutched the chair to keep from laughing. A voice to our left said, "I saw that, you know." Embry and I jumped to see a grinning Emily. I just grinned back at her and walked into the living room.

I heard the sound of footsteps on the front porch before the door opened to reveal Paul, followed closely by Jared. Paul took one look at me and said, "Back from ogling the leech lover?" I stood up, and felt the massive vibrations wracking though my body, telling me that I was going to phase.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that," I managed to grind out. Paul just sneered and was about to retort when Sam got up and threw him a sharp look. "Shut up, Paul. Jacob, go take a walk. Now," he added threateningly.

"Gladly," I agreed. I stormed out of the house, slamming the door hard behind me, probably cracking the doorframe. I heard Sam sigh from inside, but ignored it. I disappeared into the woods, and, once I was a good deal out of sight, I phased, not even bothering to undress.

* * *

We stopped in front of the tiny house that had once been gray. There was only one narrow window beside the weathered blue door, but the window box under it was filled with bright orange and yellow marigolds, giving the whole place a cheerful look.

The moment the both of us stepped outside, I grabbed Emily's arm. "Listen to me, Emily. You have to _promise _me not to tell anyone - not even your fiance - about us. Lyla placed her trust in you, and so have I. Will you promise?" Emily stared into my eyes truthfully, and said, "Promise."

I sighed in relief. "Besides," she continued, "everyone has their secrets, right?" I smiled at her, and said, "Yes, indeed."

We walked into the tiny house, and Emily told me, "Your bedroom's upstairs, first door on the left. The one opposite it is the bathroom. I think you'd better go and refresh yourself; we're having company."

"Oh?" I asked, interested. One had to know who one stays with, no? "And who are they?" I asked, with a tone of innocent curiosity. Emily hesitated for a second before saying, "Just some local boys that work with Sam." I nodded understandingly, then said, "Well, I think I'd better get settled in. See you in an hour!"

I suppressed a sigh again. Those overly cheerful pink auras rubbing off on me again. _Get a grip, Celia._

And now, I seem to be talking to myself too.

I smiled at Emily before she disappeared in the kitchen. Sure that she wasn't in sight, I silently levitated my luggage up the stairs, magically opening the door to my bedroom and setting my bags down beside the doorframe.

I sighed, looking around the room. My temporary home. It had periwinkle blue walls, which looked faded. On the wall opposite to the door was a window, which was approximately the size of half the door. Over the window hung a pretty dreamcatcher, made of eagle feathers and beaded, multicolored beads. The single-person bed was pushed against the adjacent left wall of the window. A double-doored oak closet stood on the right adjacent wall of the window. Overall, I liked this room. Although, I might have to brighten the color of the walls and fix the creaky wooden floor.

I opened the oak, stained closet and proceeded to put all my clothes from the case. I opened the suitcase with a wave of my hand and, with another flick, flew the piles of neatly folded clothes to the closet, arranging them properly in the shelves. Finally, I levitated a small, beautiful, intricately carved wooden box from the near-empty suitcase. I set it down on the bed and slowly expanded it to it's normal size. Then I opened the metal lock on the side of the trunk and lifted the lid. I smiled in contentment as I saw my old possessions arranged neatly in the chest. A feeling of nostalgia hit me, and I rested my head in my hands. I quickly closed the trunk, deciding that I would go through the contents and memories later on. I floated it into the closet, leaving it in the roomy space at the bottom.

I heard the door open downstairs, and piqued my ears in interest. The sounds that were coming from downstairs should have been indistinguishable to me, but I could make out everything perfectly; we witches had extraordinarily enhanced hearing.

"Hey, anyone there? Done thinking about the universe's problems, Jake?" I heard a deep voice say.

"Shut up, Embry," another voice answered.

Emily said, "Embry, Jake, the table isn't going to set itself. Our _guest_ will be coming downstairs soon. I don't want her to think we're a bunch of careless idiots who can't set a table."

I grinned before I could help myself. The boy called Embry asked, "So, Jake, who do you think is the surprise guest? Another cousin of Emily's? A friend of hers? I really don't know why Sam couldn't tell us." Hmm, Sam was Emily's fiance.

A voice that could only be Sam's called out, "Just so you know, she's a friend of Emily's who's going to be staying with us for a while before getting her own place. Now, be nice," he added. I grinned again. _Be nice. _Wow, it seemed Sam was like their mom.

I heard Embry and the other boy - Jake - snigger. Emily's voice said, "I saw that, you know." _Seen what?_

I heard the sound of footsteps on the front porch and heard the door open. After a second's pause a voice said, "Back from ogling the leech lover?"

The boy, Jake, muttered rather angrily, "Don't you dare talk about her like that."

"Shut up, Paul. Jacob, go take a walk. Now," I heard Sam say threateningly.

"Gladly," The boy - who's full name seemed to be Jacob - agreed. I heard him storm out of the house, slamming the door hard. He'd probably cracked the doorframe, judging by the sound of the reverberating _slam!_ I heard Sam sigh.

_What was that all about? _I thought as I quickly changed out of the clothes I'd worn through the flight. Now, I wore dark blue shorts, and a light blue tank top. I pulled my waist-lenght, dark blonde hair into a braid, then looked around the room, sighing, before exiting, closing the door quietly behind me.

I guess it was time to meet the family.

* * *

**Yeah. Tell me if you like this chapter; I, personally, thought my grammar wasn't very good here. I'll try to post the next chapter soon as I can, but knowing me and my utter laziness, don't expect much. ;)**


	4. Russet Wolves and Elemental Magic

"When is she gonna get down here, anyway?" I heard an unreasonably angry voice say. Probably the boy called Paul.

I was on the bottom step of the staircase, a wall full of pictures in front of me. I'd entered soundlessly, and when I entered through the open doorway into the dining room, I immediately yelped and looked away, covering my eyes with my hand.

There were three men in the dining room. They were freakishly tall, tanned, muscled, all of them with black, cropped hair and, if I would venture a guess, brown eyes.

Also, they were all shirtless.

"EMILY!" I called out. "Why in the good name of heaven are there three half-naked men sitting in your dining room?!"

I heard her walking out from the kitchen, and when I peeked through my hand, I saw that she was clutching her side to keep from laughing. "What?" I asked, indignant.

"Your face," she muttered, still controlling her utterly unreasonable laughter. I could hear the other three men laughing raucously.

"Emily!" I exclaimed.

She controlled her laughter long enough to say, "Celia, this is La Push. There are _always _half-naked men walking around here." I tried to hide my blush. It was disconcerting, really, how old-fashioned I was. But then again, I had been brought up in the nineteenth century.

I sighed, then steeled myself and entered the dining room. The men were still laughing. I fought the urge to glare. These were Emily and Sam's guests, after all. Who was I to judge?

We went into the living room. Emily introduced me to her fiance, Sam Uley. He was _huge, _let me say. He stood at least 6'6" in height, had a muscular, well-built body, long, rounded muscles, a very deep voice, an older face, copper skin, cropped black hair and brown eyes. I smiled politely, shaking his hand. I tried not to notice the fact that this guy was burning up like shit, and that his touch very well burned through my hand. Maybe he was fighting off a fever? Never mind.

"Hello, Celia. I'm Sam Uley," he said. I nodded slowly, "Yeah, Emily's fiance." Was it just me, or did the man blush? I grinned at him and patted his burning arm. "Congratulations. I've only known her for a little while, but I'm sure she's an amazing person." He smiled at me.

"Let me introduce you to the others," he said, leading me back into the dining room. The 'others' had recovered enough to actually wipe the tears from their eyes, and I scowled. And, Holy Mary, these guys were as huge as Sam! What was in the water here? One of them was about Sam's height, tall and slender, with russet skin, long rounded muscles, cropped black hair and brown eyes. I assumed he was Embry from his voice. I smiled at him and he grinned at me. A low whistle interrupted him as he opened his mouth to speak. I looked sharply to the boy next to him. More than six feet tall and muscular, with brown eyes and black hair like the others. "This is Paul Lahote," said Sam with a sigh, as though random strangers being whistled at by him was unexceptionally common.

I scowled at Paul and, before I could stop myself, I snapped, "Got a problem, mutt?" This sentence earned me some more laughter by the rest of them while Paul just smirked.

"Nah, beautiful," he said, sending a wink in my direction. I gathered my hand into a fist and shook silently. Let me tell you this: it's a horrendously bad idea to infuriate a witch. The lights flickered above, and the boys stopped laughing immediately. Just then, Emily - bless her - entered the kitchen and yelled at Paul, "Apologize now, Paul!" A mixture of anger and fear was present in her eyes, her aura was tinted with a faded black. She was scared; my anger dimmed. I didn't want to hurt her. Also, I was pretty sure Lyla had told her that disasters tended to occur when you infuriated a witch.

Somehow, Paul got it through his thick head that Emily had meant it, though he couldn't understand why. "Sorry," he gritted out. I felt waves of shame emit from him, and I relented.

"Whatever," I said, which was considered an acceptance, coming from me. I turned to the last boy. He looked much the same as the others, freakishly tall with red brown skin, brown eyes, and cropped black hair. I stuck out my hand stiffly and smiled. "Celia Taylor." He shook my hand before he, too, gave me a tiny smile. "Jared Cameron." I nodded and Embry interrupted.

"What about me?" he whined, and I let a laugh escape my lips. The boy grinned at me and said, "I'm Embry Call."

"Call?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He winked at me. I laughed again and shook his hand. The moment I touched it, I jumped back a foot.

"Why the hell are you all so hot?" I cried out incredulously. Embry wiggled his eyebrows at me - how did people even manage to do that? - and I realized what I just said.

"What I meant was," I said, shooting him a glare, "your body temperature. Your _literal_ body temperature. Are you all sporting a fever?" They looked a bit uncomfortable, and Jared said, "That's just how us Quileutes are. Super-hot body temperatures." I didn't think that was the whole truth, but I let it go. After all, Emily had said that everyone had had their secrets, and I shouldn't be one to pry.

Maybe it was steroids; it would explain why they were so huge, and maybe the side-effect was burning hot skin? My face took on an automatically disapproving expression. Steroids.

I abruptly said, "I'll help Emily bring the dishes." They all nodded awkwardly as I set off to the kitchen.

"Well, that wasn't awkward," I told Emily sarcastically." Emily laughed, the sound ringing in the air. "Tell me about it," she said.

"How in God's name are they so freakishly huge?" I asked. Emily just shrugged before answering, "Must something in the water."

My lip curled. "My thoughts exactly," I murmured. "Let me help you with that," I said, taking two humongous, seemingly heavy containers from her. She blinked and started.

"Light as a feather, Emily. Don't worry 'bout it," I reassured her. She smiled gratefully before turning around and getting the rest of the food. Carrying each container on my fingertips on each hand, I went into the dining room. The boys positively drooled when they saw the food. I set it down on the table, closely followed by Emily. I sat down quietly then, and listened politely to the ongoing conversation.

"So, Celia, got a family?" Sam asked. I stiffened, then said in an emotionless voice, "Dead." Silence followed this. Sam cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm-"

"Don't be," I said hastily. "It was a really long time ago." It was. Around 1872; August 20th, to be exact. Their house had burned down. I'd been staying over with Contessa and the other coven sisters then. I kept thinking, over the years, how I would've been able to save them, if I'd just been there. The immense fear, regret and anger I'd felt that day had made half the woods outside my house catch fire.

Again Sam nodded awkwardly. Emily broke the tension by saying, "So, how's the food, everyone?" There were murmurs of 'great's and 'delicious's. I gave Emily a relieved look. She smiled at me.

I dug into my serving of lasagna with renewed vigor. I finished before everyone else and said, "Well, if you'll excuse me..." Emily nodded, and instead of heading up to the room like she probably expected me to, I headed towards the front door. I turned back and yelled at Emily, "I'll be back in two hours!"

"Have fun!" she hollered back.

Them pink auras. I scowled again.

* * *

I ran into the woods. I had been curious about them since I'd entered, and wanted to go exploring. My inner child bubbled with excitement at the prospect of 'new'. So I ran.

I was pretty big on running, and was good at it, too. I mean, I wasn't very fast, just an average, but I loved it. Loved the feel of the wind whooshing past, the earth under my bare feet. Right, getting carried away...

I slipped off my shoes at the edge of the forest. The earth was soft, now. It would probably be rougher as I got deeper, and dotted with broken twigs and stones, but I knew they wouldn't affect me.

I walked into the woods slowly, marveling at the way the sun glanced off the dew drops in the trees. The clouds that had been gathered overhead on the way back had emptied out, and the sky was bright and clear, which, for Forks, was a miracle. I started running again, dodging the broken twigs and huge trees expertly. My magic cackled like electricity, fueled by the surrounding, alive nature. I was practically flying, the magic like fire - the good kind - in my veins. Suddenly, my running turned into full-on sprinting, going at a speed that could rival a vampire's. Though they were unnaturally fast (emphasis on _unnatural_), and had special abilities, they didn't have actual magic, save for a select few.

Magic... I couldn't really explain magic, but if I could, I would just describe it as the manipulation of elements. Well, for vampires and other beings, that is. But if you're a witch, then you just didn't manipulate the elements: you were a part of them, they were a part of you, you owned them, and they owned you. You were one and the same, yet contrastingly different. A bit confusing, but the basic concept was clear. Well, that was elemental magic, anyway. The strongest magic, and easiest to handle. Aura readings, mind readings, manipulation of the mind, seeing the future, shape-shifting, _charm_ - those came under ethereal magic. Or spirit-induced magic. Call it what you will.

Right now, I felt the elements come alive in my presence; they already were alive, but I felt them respond to me. I felt the wind whispering to me, the earth moving with my feet. I heard water two miles straight, and made may for it. I came upon a sunlit clearing.

There, in the middle of the clearing, was a clear pond. The grass in the clearing grew wild and strong, and reached my waist. As I walked forward, the grass parted, making a clear path for me to the pond. The area around the pond in a two feet radius remained muddy. I stripped till I was only in my bra and underwear. Then I slowly descended into the water. I sighed in contentment and swam in circles, relaxing immediately. I loved the water, right after fire. Don't get me wrong; I didn't like to immerse my body in fire or anything like that. But I loved the way the flames worked, and it was my strongest element. But water... I always was partial to her.

I swam for a good two hours before I heard a twig snap somewhere to the left. Immediately, I was out of the water and into my clothes in thirty seconds flat. The clothes clung to my wet skin as I cautiously made my way to where I'd heard the sound. The grass gladly parted to make way, the earth remained soft and clear of obstacles that would alert the intruder to my approach. And there - I found my intruder, and relaxed involuntarily. Just a wolf.

The wolf was huge, two times the size of the average wolf, with russet colored fur. It sensed my approach, and turned. The moment it saw me, it froze. It just stared at me. I smiled at him - I could tell he was male, now that he was facing me. This was a normal reaction that most animals had with me. Unlike humans, they could see the magical energy around me. I beckoned the wolf to come forward with my hand, putting a bit of _charm _in the action. Just a little bit was enough, for the animals. Anyway, they learn to trust me after I touch them.

I had a way with animals.

The wolf, instead of coming forward, just stood rooted to the spot, and it's eyes widened. Wait - it's eyes widened? I looked behind me, thinking that an even bigger predator was threatening it's 'territory'. I knew, even as I was turning around, that that was not the case. Because, one: I would've heard it, and two: what could be bigger than the wolf, or more menacing? When I saw nothing, just as I had known, I turned back to the wolf, eyebrows raised.

"What is it?" I cooed, gently. The wolf shifted on it's feet. Oh, God, I am such an animal lover. I. Was. A. Sappy. Animal. Lover. There; I said it. The animal was just so... beautiful. Majestic. It's beautiful and lovely coat of dark red brown rippled in the wind. I knew my eyes probably grew wide with wonder during my assessment. The wolf's eyes were a dark, almost black, and, somehow, they had an almost humane quality to them. They eyed me warily.

I took a step forward, putting more _charm _in the movement, so the wolf didn't feel threatened. The wolf didn't move. I gave it another smile, the urge to touch t's beautiful coat overwhelming. I enclosed the distance between us. I reached out and finally - _finally - _touched his fur. It was soft, like I'd thought it would be. I ran my finger through it carefully, and the _charm _seeped through. Just a trickle, though. The wolf looked into my eyes, and I looked up to the magnificent animal. I smiled again, encouragingly. The wolf let out a small whine. I leaned my head against the wolf's neck, reveling in the feel of his soft fur.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" I murmured quietly. The wolf stiffened underneath me and I frowned in confusion. What was wrong? The wolf was acting edgy, not at all how it was supposed to act. Any other animal would've given in to my _charm _before. But why...?

_It must be the place, _I thought.

I heard another twig snap in the corner, and I froze. So maybe that was why the wolf had frozen. I immediately pulled away from the wolf, my senses on high alert. An invisible wind pushed my hair back, and my eyes were probably the color of darkness. I hissed quietly, searching for the offending presence. The wolf whimpered, probably afraid of the way I was acting. Or maybe it was the presence.

A familiar wave of cold passed over me. _No, _I though, panic gripping me. _Not here. How-?_

My thought process was cut off by the appearance of said offending presence. The wolf growled behind me.

The vampire appeared from the shadow in the trees. I gasped, because I recognized her.

"_Victoria,_" I growled, anger making the elements around me wild. She held up her hand in a surrender position. The wolf made as if to run towards her, but I knew she would rip him to shreds if he got any closer. I put out my hand and said to the wolf, "_Stay here._" I put a thick layer of _charm _in the sentence, because I was afraid for the wolf. The wolf stopped short, unable to move.

"Celia," the vampire said, inclining her head. "What brings you here?" She tried hard, but she couldn't conceal the burning curiosity in her voice.

"I have business here. What do you want, Victoria?" I finally snapped. She looked me up and down and gave me a wicked grin. Somehow, that didn't turn her features wicked, but made her all the more beautiful. Just like vampires are.

"I have business here," she said simply.

"Oh?" A fireball burst into my hand. I played around with it, casually, as if it weren't a dangerous weapon that could very well destroy the creature in front of me. Victoria paled visibly - which was saying something, considering she's a vampire.

She forced what would have been considered a charming smile on her face. "Now, Celia, there's no need-"

I lobbed the fireball at her. She dodged it - narrowly. She hissed at me, baring her teeth. I smiled coyly. "Shut up, leech," I hissed at her. "I thought I told you to stay away from me. Do you remember what I told you the last time we met? Hmm?"

She gulped, an involuntary action. "Yes," she said, trying to sound defiant.

"Why are you here?" I asked again.

Her lip curled. "I'm after a human."

"Why?" I asked.

"Her mate killed mine." I raised my eyebrows and said, "Do I look stupid? Humans don't have mates. He couldn't have killed your mate - James, is it?"

She flinched visibly. I felt a tiny pang of pity - and then a truckload of self-disgust. _You can't pity the vampire. She deserved it, and her mate probably did too. _I dismissed the pity away.

Then she said something that shocked me to the core. "Her mate _i__s a vampire._" I stood there, mouth agape. Then I formed another fireball in my hand.

"Get lost, Victoria, and if I ever see you here again, _you will regret it._" She flinched again at my tone, but turned around to leave. Before she left, however, she said, "You can't keep me away from here. I_ will _find her." I threw the fireball at her again, only to find that she'd disappeared.

"Bitch," I muttered, annoyed. No - 'bitch' was an understatement.

I turned to the wolf, which was growling low in his throat. I released him from the _charm. _With one last look at me, it bounded in the direction that Victoria had taken. I was too tired to go after it. My shoulders slumped in exhaustion. My stomach growled.

I needed calories. Desperately.

* * *

I ran back to the house, with no help from my magic. The elements helped, though. Earth moved, carrying my feet across in the nanosecond that they touched the ground. By the time I finally reached the edge of the wood, my feel were caked with dry mud, my legs felt wobbly, and my eyes were drooping. It looked around seven o'clock. I had taken three hours in the forest. I wondered whether Emily was worried or not.

I stepped inside to find Sam, Jared and Embry seated in the living room. I gave them a tired smile and made my way to the kitchen. I found my way blocked by Sam. He had come in the way in an instant, the moment I'd entered.

I looked up at him wearily. "I'm tired, Sam, please move."

He held his ground, and when I looked into his eyes... They were filled with fear. And lots of anger.

Then he said, barely controlling his shaking voice, "What are you?"


End file.
